mother nature
by all-alone-beside-myself
Summary: sarah a member of NASA joins the fantastic 4 on their space mission to the von doom space station, after the storm she gains the power to create and control elements, when people begin to go missing its a race against time to save the people and them selv
1. Chapter 1

Sarah looked up from her work as the door swung open and jamie her boss walked into the room.

'this is a once in a lifetime opportunity Sarah so please don't screw it up and if you do not only will you lose your job, so will I' he said in haling after his little speech.

'ok……. What just happened there?'

'we have decided to give you a well earned break and let you go on a space mission to study a cosmic storm with 4 specialist scientists and victor von doom himself.' he said grinning from ear to ear.

Sarah sat in disbelief as she took in the information, then out of the blue she got up walked slowly round the desk placed her hands firmly on Jamie's shoulders and screamed jumping for joy.

'ahhhhhhhhhhhh………. Oh my god!' she began to hyperventilate she was so excited

'when do I leave?' she said beginning to calm down she sat back on her desk chair.

'that's the catch, you have to leave tomorrow' Sarah's face fell

'but I don't get off until 11pm how am I supposed to get there if I'm half asleep?' she looked at the clock it was 1:30 pm _If I left now I could go get a digital camera and still have time to get to a hotel near by and then drive their in the morning._

As if he had read her mind he said 'well since its you, you get off now!'

Sarah grabbed her purse and ran for the door.

'I will love you forever Jamie' and with that she left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I still don't get it sue, I mean we're going up to space to study a cloud?' sue sighed and looked at Jonny.

'it's a cosmic storm Jonny if you listened at the briefing then you would have known, look it's a storm that we think created life and now we're gonna go up to space to study it and see if, with It we can cure diseases and things like that, got it?'

Jonny nodded 'ok….. No but I will work it out. I'm going to the mall; I'll be back before we leave.'

'Jonny please just don't meet a hot girl and take forever to get back, or better yet just don't go …..' she heard the door slam 'out' _I love you to Jonny. Please be safe._ This was sues silent prayer.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah weaved her way through the store until she came across what she was looking for there were only 2 left she went to grab one of then when a hand went on top of hers to grab the same camera.

Sarah laughed 'sorry you can have' she said looking up into piercing blue eyes 'it…jonny' she said snatching her hand away grabbing the other camera and walking to the counter.

'Hey Sarah' he said running after her ' what happened I never got a chance to say sorry..'

' Jonny I told you not to apologize, in fact I never told you anything, look lets just go our separate ways it worked before so I guess it'll work now.' she paid for her camera and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah drove down the long dirt road as the heated breeze ran through her long blonde hair.

Her black Porsche 911 Carrera 2 Cabriolet Convertible sped down the road leaving dirt trails behind her.

In the distance she saw a car and a motor cycle next to one another.

'Who the hell is that' she said to herself

It was Jonny. 'What the hell?'

The bike sped up and pulled up near her passenger seat. Jonny was gorgeous, Sarah could admit that, his blue eyes, and soft lips god Sarah loved the way he kissed her, she was still so weak for him. But she was still heart broken about what he did.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Flash back**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Jonny baby I'm back'_ Sarah_ entered the apartment they shared_

'_Baby where are you?' Sarah entered the bedroom to find Jonny pushing a half naked girl into the bathroom._

'_Oh my god.' Sarah said covering her mouth to muffle a gasp_

'_Sarah baby it's not what you think' Jonny said still with his hand on the girls back. He let go of the girl (_who's name will not be mentioned)_ and moved toward Sarah._

'_Don't. You. Dare come near me!' Sarah's rage began to burst out of her, Jonny stopped in his tracks and backed away._

'_You have a girlfriend?' the girl standing in the door way looked angry too._

'_I think you should leave' Sarah said calmly, she didn't blame the girl, no matter how angry she was, she wouldn't get angry at people she didn't need to._

'_Yeah I think I should too. Erm... I'm sorry about this… Jonny go to hell' she grabbed her clothes and left the apartment._

'_I can't deal with this' thinking aloud, Sarah left the bedroom and entered the kitchen. She went straight to the cupboard and got out a bottle of whisky unscrewed the cap and took a pull from it. Jonny soon entered the kitchen fully clothes with a regretful expression on his face._

_Sarah spun round and faced Jonny. 'I don't need an explanation from you because I know you'll be lying. You cheated on me then tried to hide it no amount of groveling will fix this so I'm just gonna go and pack my things.'_

_Jonny stood dumb struck in the middle of the kitchen; Sarah just walked by him and packed her things._

_When she emerged Jonny was sat on the settee his head in his hands._

'_Good bye Jonny'_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**End flashback **

She prayed he would come after her, but he never did, so her life went on and she became a member of NASA and forgot all about their 6months together.

'Hey babe, wanna get close to me. I mean I know this bike was made for 1 but i'm sure I could make room' he said with a sexy smirk. Sarah had always been weak for him but that nearly did it. Sarah swallowed hard and looked at him through her sun glasses, Jonny nearly fell of his bike when he realized who it was.

'Sarah what the hell are you doing here?' he said as they got to the space port and parked.

'Well Jonny, funnily enough i'm going into space, and I guess you are too...' she said with a hint of disappointment in her voice, though deep inside she was rejoicing.

'Well, erm, good to have you here' he said holding out his hand.

Sarah looked down at it looked at him, and walked into the lift. Jonny turned around and looked at her_ same old Sarah I guess this is gonna be a long flight_

'So who else is going?' Sarah asked after a long uncomfortable silence.

'Sue, Reed and Ben, oh and victor' Jonny said, his eyes never leaving hers, Sarah felt a sudden urge to kiss Jonny, her eyes lowered to the ground.

'Cool, I mean I haven't seen sue or reed in ages, but who's Ben?'

'You'll see soon' Sarah only just realized what Jonny had changed into.

'What the hell are you wearing u look like a moron' _maybe cause you are one. _Sarah shook the thought from her head, nothing would ruin this trip not even Jonny.

'Thanks, no their suits we have to wear in space, you've got one to.' Jonny smirked _I wonder what she looks like in one of these, Jonny stop, its Sarah!_


	3. Chapter 3

Sarah looked at herself in the mirror at the spandex suit she had been forced to wear.

'God I look like a comic hero' she said twisting to feel its movement.

She exited the changing room holding her head high_ nothing will ruin my trip, not even this_ Jonny turned and stared, and stared, and stared a little bit more

'Whoa, Sarah, you look hot' Sarah gave him a death look and walked over to sue.

'Why does mine have a booster bra in it?' she complained

'Does yours have one?' she said

'Please don't answer while I'm in the room. Please?' Jonny pleaded

Sue laughed 'yes mine does Sarah' she said loud enough for Jonny to hear

'C'mon sue I really don't wanna know' just then Ben and reed entered the room dressed the same as Jonny

'Erm… hi I'm Sarah' holding out her hand for Ben to shake.

'I'm Ben, nice to meet ya' he said Sarah noted he had a Brooklyn accent she turned her attention to reed, who stood open armed waiting for her to embrace it.

'Hey reed' she said into his shoulder. She was some years younger than him, and sue. He was so protective of her even after she and Jonny broke up.

'So sue when do we leave?' excitement rising in Sarah

'In about an hour sweetie' sue handed her a coffee 'relax'

Sarah sat down with her lap top and checked her e-mails

She opened a new e-mail from her boyfriend

_Hey Sarah_

_I don't know how to tell you this and I'm sorry that I'm not man enough to tell you in person but I think we should go our separate ways, for a little while well actually maybe we should just you know be apart. if you want an explanation here's one, if you don't then don't read on._

Sarah felt tears form and fall from her eyes, how could this be happening, again.

She did want an explanation so she scrolled down and read what he had to say.

_When you went to Sydney a couple of months ago, I met a girl at your work when I was picking up some stuff for you, we've been together ever since, I really love her, more than I ever thought I could, I'm sorry that you had to read that but I didn't want to lead you on any longer I'm sorry._

_Jordan x_

Sarah closed her lap top lid and looked up to see a worried Jonny and sue looking at her.

'Are you ok sweetie?' asked sue

'What's wrong Sarah?' Sarah looked at Jonny then the lap top sitting next to her.

'I can't deal with this' getting up she headed straight for the ladies rest room

As soon as those words had left her mouth Jonny knew exactly what had happened.

'Her boyfriend just left her' and with that sue took off into the restrooms.


	4. Chapter 4

After half an hour of talking Sarah and sue emerged both blotchy eyed and now both laughing.

'I'm sorry I made you cry sue' said Sarah giving her surrogate sister a hug

'No biggy, what time is it?' she said looking down at her watch.

'Dammit, we're gonna be late, come on get the silver suit thing, you can put it on in the shuttle' sue grabbed a couple of bags and Sarah jump suit.

'Here take this' she said indicating the duffle bag in the corner.

'Whoa, what's it got in it, bricks?' lifting it and putting it on her shoulder.

'Come on!' they ran down the halls towards the shuttle (sorry just a funny thought. What if it left without them! The fantastic 3? Doesn't have that ring to it does it?)

They reached the elevator just as the boys were getting in. sue turned and saw Sarah take out her lap top in the middle of the corridor _ what is she doing? _ Then she saw her give it to a man and walk away.

'What was that about? Too much to carry?' sue said laughing

'No I'm not weak. I gave it to him and told him to dispose of it, Jordan gave it to me and I don't want anything to do with him. After this trip it's a new beginning new hope, everything will be forgotten and it will all be new.' She gave sue a brief smile then together they entered the elevator.'

Sarah leaned close to Jonny and whispered 'when we get back you and me are going clubbing!' Jonny smiled and nodded _maybe there is a chance for us_ he thought.

They landed in the space station and unloaded all that needed to be unloaded.

Sarah looked of the window and was amazed by what she saw. The stars were so clear and she could see the whole of America, the oceans and more. She was so in awe her aqua blue eyes filled with wonder.

Jonny came up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders.

'Can you see your house from here?' she laughed, he always knew how to make her laugh, even in the hardest times. She didn't know why she couldn't forgive him.

'Come on, don't you have to prep the big guy for flower arranging?' he looked at her, with his look.

'See this is why I always liked you. You always knew how to insult people in the nicest way possible.' Sarah laughed looking at the floor; she tried hard to conceal her disappointment_ was that the only reason you liked me?_ She looked into his eyes. He saw she was full of sadness, but didn't question it.

'I better go prep the big guy. I'll see ya later ok?' he said walking backwards.

'Count on it' Sarah gave him a small wave and walked in the opposite direction.

Sarah walked down the corridor and saw sue and victor talking _I better not disturb them._ She thought continuing down to where reed was sitting.

'hey' she said quietly

'Hey yourself. What are you doing in this neck of the woods?' reed said. Sarah laughed at his dorkish ways.

'Nothing I just wanted to see what you were doing. Besides you were the only one that was free so I decided to come see you.' She didn't tell him that she really wanted to see sue. That would be mean.

Reed laughed, just as he was about to reply the screen behind him beeped. Sarah read the screen, _00:09:32, 00:09:31well that can't be good. _ She read lower down the screen

_ETA to cosmic event. Shit._

'Reed? You know that storm is it, you know dangerous at all?'

'It's deadly. But we'll be safe behind the shields of the station. Hopefully. But we have around 7 hours to work that out.'

Sarah gave a nervous laugh

'No we don't' she said pointing to the screen.

Sarah and reed looked at each other and ran

'Go and get Ben reeled in and I'll tell victor. We have to hurry.'

'Got it' Sarah ran down the corridor and as she turned the corner she saw the storm she started running, never had he ran that fast. But this was life or death. She ran and ran till she got to the portal.

'What's the rush?' said Jonny who was near the locking mechanism

'Reel Ben in, now. The storm will hit in 5 minutes. That storm will kill Ben.'

Sarah put her hand up to her ear piece 'Ben you need to get inside NOW I'm not joking.'

'But I ain't finished arranging egg heads flowers isn't that important?' Ben laughed

'BEN I DO NOT CARE I AM TELLING YOU TO GET INSIDE OTHER WISE YOU WILL DIE. THERE IS A STORM OUT THERE THAT WILL KILL YOU INDEFINATLY AND IT WILL HIT IN ABOUT £ MINUTES NOW JUS GET INSIDE!'

Sarah watched as the storm consumed the station and as Ben jumped fro his life then all she saw was Jonny Ben and reed engulfed in light then…………


	5. Chapter 5

Sarah awoke to the sound of a cardiac monitor beeping. _ Where am I? How long have I been here? _Sarah opened her eyes and say a nurse checking her heart rate.

'Hey rise and shine, how you feeling?' said the nurse helping her sit up sarah could understand why she was so weak.

'I feel like I've been hit by a bus' Sarah grabbed a bottle of water that was on the side

'Well you are the luckiest person I have ever met. Your heart stopped 4 times and they nearly gave you open heart surgery then your vitals all became normal again. It was amazing. You're a tough girl.' Sarah looked at her _girl? I'll give you girl you little………_

Sarah was too tired to fight so she resigned with a scoff.

'Well you seem fine so I guess in a couple of days you can leave. Speaking of leaving I have to leave.' Sarah looked at her in confusion.

'I have a date with a blonde, blue eyed god. I think his name is Joe, john, Jonny yeah I think he's called Jonny.'

Sarah felt the rage rise in her, how dare he, even after all….. Sarah stopped. He hadn't actually done anything wrong they weren't together anymore, no matter how much she wanted it.

Reed came in and saw her sitting near the window looking out the scenery. She was wearing a pair of worn jeans a pink spaghetti strap top and pink kitten heal sandals on the chair she had a white hooded jacket.

'Hey you feeling better?' he said, he sounded so relieved that she was awake

'Yeah much they said I gave you all a scare. Sorry' she gave a sheepish grin

'Me and Ben are going into lunch in the café you wanna come?' he held out a hand she grabbed it.

Reed and Sarah entered the door opposite to the door Ben and sue entered.

'I thought it was only Ben going?' Sarah said looking at reed.

'So did I' Sarah laughed Ben had to of done this.

'reed, Sarah what are you guys doing here?' reed looked shocked and said nothing

'we came for lunch do you two want to dine alone or are we getting a table for 4?' Sarah smiled,

After an hour Ben had left and Sarah had managed to get in the middle of a full scale argument between sue and reed

' but at least he fights for what he wants, you know its nice to be seen' Sarah looked up to see her friend becoming see through

'and heard…… look at me' she said softly Sarah and reed looked up and Sarah nearly fainted

'I cant' was that entire reed could say

'What do you mean you can't? LOOK AT ME!'

'sue look at your hands' she looked down only to look straight through her hands, shocked she pushed the bottle of wine off the side of the table heading for Sarah. as it dropped reeds arm stretched and grabbed the bottle. The bottle was still nearly full and some of the wine came out of the bottle. Sarah gasps as the wine went for her jeans. Suddenly she felt a wave of energy wash over her and when she looked the water was suspended in mid air Sarah got up and moved from the wine as it splashed on the floor

Just then Jonny came running in with a pink ski jacket around his waist

'You guys are never gonna believe happened to me' he looked down at himself then back at them what

' I can explain this' he looked over and saw Sarah she looked at him then back at the floor, she wasn't allowed to get angry at him because she left him

They walked down the hall all together sue and reed were talking about DNA while Sarah and Jonny were playing with their powers.

'It's the cloud it must have fundamentally altered our DNA' sue said as she and reed walked through the double doors together

'Let's not jump to conclusions we would need a massive amount of evidence to make that assumption' said reed in a firm voice.

'Guys look' Jonny clicked and flames came from his fingers

'And look at this' said Sarah she held up four fingers and they each held a different element. Earth, wind, water and fire.

_So cool_

They got to the door and heard a crash. Sarah ran to the door and melted the glass. All she saw was Ben running out of a huge hole in the wall

_Not so fast big boy!_ Sarah ran to the window and jumped running after him off into the night.

'Where is she going?' Jonny was concerned _its Sarah, why are you worried._


	6. Chapter 6

Sarah's feet were killing her_ why do you always have to think irrationality you couldn't be content with jus looking for him in a cab._

Suddenly she saw a large being walking in the shadows he wore a large trench coat and a hat. She looked closer and saw he had a rock like flesh _oh my god _

Sarah ran after him and grabbed his enormous arm

'Ben? Is that you?' Sarah gasped as he looked up and showed his face. She touched his face wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a hug.

'Well you took it a lot better then deb.' He looked at her with his deep blue eyes. She looked into his with all the sympathy in the world she couldn't possibly know what he felt but she felt so angry at life for it.

'C'mon we'll go to the park I don't think anyone will be there at this time.' She grabbed his hand and guided him through the park and onto a bench.

'What do you wanna do about this?' she looked at him, she needed an answer, it wasn't for her, it was for him.

'I don't understand what you mean saz' she laughed at the nickname; no one had ever given her a nick name before. He had personalised their relationship.

'I mean what are you gonna do? Get angry and shut people off, or get on with it, new slate, everything will be new for all of us, we're all gonna get angry and wish we had never had this, but we will always have each other no matter what happens. I promise'

_Its easy for you you're not a rock _Sarah looked at him she looked angry.

'don't every say that, your not the only one with this problem, we all have to deal with what we have no matter hoe bad so don't ever say it will be easier for us!'

'Sarah I didn't say anything' he looked at her his face was etched with confusion.

'Yes you did you said 'it's easy for you your not a rock' don't deny it I heard you' she said looking at him with a weird expression on her face.

'Well I might of thought it but I never said it' he sat and laughed so did she, she didn't know why but she did.

They stayed their until dawn talking and laughing then Sarah's phone rang

'Hello' Sarah said holding the phone to her ear

'Sarah' it was sue 'where are you we were so worried, Jonny hasn't slept all night waiting for you!' Sarah felt her heart skip a beat 'did you find Ben?'

'Er... Yeah I did but he's a little bit different, but yeah he's ok'

'Ok well we're at the Baxter building, we have a problem though.'

'What?'

'Jonny learnt how to fly and now we're all over the news u and Ben are even in it on a park bench'

'What? Oh my god I can't believe it people cant respect privacy can they? Ok we'll be there in 10 ok?'

'Ok see ya' and she put down the phone.

Sarah looked across at Ben

'Any idea where the Baxter building is?'

'Not a clue'

'ok then lets go find it!' then they got up and left.

Though in the shadows a strange evil swarmed and ate its way back to its master………… it had just begun.


	7. Chapter 7

After two hours of searching they found the Baxter building.

'Damn this place is huuuuge' Sarah looked the building up and down den looked at Ben

'Its ok, I guess' Ben was getting angry at all the people looking at him.

'C'mon we have to find reed' she pushed him into the building with all her force and might but in the end gave up and walked around him.

'You coming big guy?' he laughed and followed her in.

They stepped into the lift and waited for it to go. It never did, Sarah looked up and saw the maximum weight sign.

'I guess I'll take the stairs' Ben said turning around

'Ben wait, I'll come with you, don't want you getting lonely now do we?' he smiled. _ Thanks kid, means a lot._

'That's ok. Lets go we have to let them know we're ok.'

Ben and Sarah got to the top floor on their hands and knees laughing so hard Sarah couldn't breathe.

'Oh my gods, Ben please remind me to never take the stairs ever again!' Sarah got up and walked into the middle of the lab.

'Holy shit, how did reed afford all this?' Sarah said looking around.

'Sarah? Oh my god Sarah thank god your ok!' sue came running out of the bedroom and hugged her.

'Never do that to me ever again. REED SARAHS BACK! Where's Ben?' Sarah pointed behind sue. As sue turned she saw Ben and gasped

'Oh my god, Ben is that you? You look so different.' Sue hugged him like she would never let him go.

'I prefer to be inside' he looked at Sarah and smiled, she smiled back.

'Err… where's Jonny?' Said Sarah trying to be nonchalant _I mean I don't wanna sound desperate now, do I?_

'Oh… well he went out……on a date' sue looked at the floor not wanting to see Sarah's face.

'Oh' was all she said she was a little bit shocked

'Well I guess I'll just go clubbing alone then!' she turned and went to go shopping.

Sarah returned nearly four hours later armed with many bags and boxes. She had never shopped so much, well not on her own at least and had no idea what she would do about payments! She was so angry with Jonny. _Jonny was so worried about me? Ergh yeah enough to go out with some bimbo who knows nothing about who couldn't care less about how he felt!_

_Omg I don't believe it I'm actually steaming I have to go clubbing…… NOW!_

She put on her new black leather halter top with see through ties, her black denim skirt that came half way up her thigh and her mid calf black metal spiked heels. She grabbed her purse and headed straight for the door.

Sarah entered the club it had a weird name 'SMALLERA' it was nothing much to look at from the front but Sarah knew the owner and knew the inside was dope _my kind of place._

Going into the club she headed straight to the bar

'I want the usual Sam' she sat on the stool and watched as girls and men walk past and looked her up and down.

'Here you are sweetheart JD on the rocks.' He gave her a wink and she smiled a sexy smile. She looked around then stopped she felt the anger rise inside her. It was Jonny with some brunette bimbo. _He left me to die for THAT? Oh he is gonna pay Big time._

Sarah downed her JD it stung the back of her throat but she didn't care, she needed it.

'Another 1 Sam' Sam looked at her with a concerned expression.

'Are you sure?'

'Another 1 Sam' she said with a firm voice. He didn't argue anymore.

Sarah got through nearly a whole bottle jack Daniels before heading for the dance floor by this time Jonny had seen her and nearly died his 'girl' had also seen her and took to Jonny like a red rag to a bull.

She entered the dance floor and started dancing there was the dirtiest music on ever and Sarah could feel the boys gathering. She came off the dance floor and jumped on a stool and climbed onto the bar. She grabbed a bottle of tequila and started randomly dancing

And pouring it into customers mouths.

She looked up and saw Jonny walking over fire in his eyes. He jumped up on the bar grabbed her and carried her out of the club.

'LET ME GO!' Sarah screamed as Jonny walked down the street he turned quickly and walked down an alley and dropped her.

'What do you think you're doing' he said with anger in his voice

'I'm having a GREAT! Time with out you and your little bimbo so get your hands off me' Sarah pushed at his chest and as he grabbed her arm she slapped him around the face.

'Your gonna be sorry about that when I tell reed'

Sarah you nearly died ' you know what Jonny I am sorry; I'm sorry for every minute I wasted on us, I'm sorry that I will never have a decent relationship with out you on my mind, I'm sorry that you can only feel lust for any other woman, but you know what I am the most sorry about?'

Her voice softened and she looked deep into his eyes as hers began to swell with tears.

'I am sorry that you will never love me, not like I love you' she turned to leave, leaving Jonny standing in the alley.

Sarah walked through the park her and Ben had talked all night. She felt a hand on her shoulder she turned.

'Jonny go away….. Who are you?'

'A friend' she said with a sly smile


	8. Chapter 8

Sarah looked into the eyes of her mysterious friend. She sensed something wrong about her but couldn't place what it was. She looked the girl up and down long dark hair layered and shaped, a side fringe, she had a perfect face and perfect figure. She wore dark figure hugging low jeans with a pair of pointed heels, a black and silver tank top, and heavy black eye make up.

'what can I do for you?' Sarah asked suspiciously

'I told you I'm a friend, lets say im a guardian angel' she said smiling

'a guardian angel dressed in black? Hmmm doesn't sound like the help I need'

'Ok well I'm not exactly an angel but im not bad! I promise I don't have a criminal record or anything!' the girl looked desperate

'How old are you?' Sarah looked at her she looked so young, 16, 17 max

'I'm 22I don't look it but I have I.D it's not fake look' she reached into her back pocket and pulled out an I.D Sarah looked at it then back at her.

'Ok so u r 18 but why are you helping me?'

Erm… well I think I need all of you here to explain that but we can go there now!' the girl started walking

'hang on, hang on, hang on' Sarah grabbed the girls arm. The girl grabbed her hand and flipped her over on the floor Sarah went down with a thud _ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow pain everywhere!_

'oh my god im sorry its just u grabbed me and I get well, defensive' the girl helped her to her feet and helped her to a seat.

'do you have a name?' said Sarah rubbing her neck

'yeah my name is Zoë' she said smiling.

'we better go people will be worried' Sarah got to her feet and started walking she knew this girl from somewhere but where? She didn't know she'd work it out at some point just not right now

Sorry not my best and not my longest but I've been sick and then my comp broke and I lost everything but now im back! So don't forget me


End file.
